Theresa Lily Potter
by tenna7
Summary: how will harry potter's life be when he finds out he has a twin sister- Theresa ? it all started in the summer before the start of their fifth year when dumbledore annonce that he has a twin sister named Theresa.. Harry had killed voldermort in the graveyard in his 4th year with the help of Draco Malfoy. what will be his life as from now ? rated M for future chapters
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry potter character or place they are legal property of JK Rowling (except for THERESA LILY POTTER the character I created)

PROLOGUE: 14 years ago

In the midst of the ruins of the potter cottage in Godric's Hollow, stood an old man in a midnight blue robe with semi lunar glasses on his nose, looking at two little babies sleeping and hugging each other; a little boy with a scar on his forehead with black hair and a little pretty girl with dark auburn hair. He did not seem to notice the other person approaching.

"Hello Albus" he greeted the old man.

"Oh hello Severus boy" answered the old man.

"Are the kids asleep? What are we going to do with them? Who will take care of them and where will they go." Severus asked

"Don't worry, I have already taken a decision but unfortunately Mr. and Miss Potter will not be seeing each other at least for the time being" Albus replied.

"But professor why…"

"Severus for the time being their safety is the most important and I am afraid that Voldemort is not completely gone and that his followers would like to finish what HE has started maybe for revenge"

"So you believe he will be back one day" Severus asked.

Albus just nodded still looking at the two babies. He took two letters out of his robe and gave one to Severus.

" I will be taking Mr. Potter over to his mother's sister Petunia's place and you my boy kindly take miss Potter over to James's last family, his great aunt Dorea Potter's place in America."


	2. Chapter 1

THE LETTER: chapter1

It was one of these rare days in Britain, where the temperature could go till 30 degree Celsius. All the Weasley plus Harry was playing quidditch while Hermione was sitting under the big tree in the Weasley garden reading a book on advanced potions as she was still afraid of heights. Molly weasley was preparing dinner when a big brown owl came, flying all around the kitchen. It was a letter from Dumbledore for harry, so Mrs. Weasley called him fearing it was something important. Molly had always considered and treated Harry and Hermione as family.

Hearing their mother shouting, they all decided to heed back home but also as it was almost dinner time and apart from their red head, the weasley were quite known for their appetite specially the boys. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, the girls went over to help Molly with preparing the table while the Fred and Ron kept complaining and shouting that they were feeling very hungry. George had gone to relax on the cough in the living room and was soon followed by Fred when he got scolded by his mother.

Harry got up to follow Ron for a game of wizarding chess when molly called him.

-"harry dear, you got a letter just some minutes ago. It's probably from professor Dumbledore do open it quickly it may be important"

He didn't need to be told twice, he sat down on the couch next to George and opened the letter:  
><em><strong>Harry,<br>there are some important things that I need to tell you about. I will be at the burrow at 7 o'clock.  
>Kindly inform Molly and Arthur about my arrival.<strong>_

_**Albus**_

Harry stared at the letter and got lost in his thoughts. What could possibly have gone wrong this time. These were the time for him and all the people of the wizarding world to enjoy as he had killed voldermort last year in the graveyard during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and all the horcruxes were able to be destroyed by the precious and unexpected help of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius was send to Azkaban for lifetime imprisonment for supporting the Dark Lord. Suddenly he went back to the memory of what happened before he killed Voldermort.

Flashback [the third task of the tri-wizard tournament]:

On Hogwarts ground, in the stands;

_Draco Malfoy was sitting in the VIP stand with his father Lucius and mother Narcissa, when he heard his father talking to professor Snape._

"_Tonight will be the last night then our Lord will be back and will kill that little annoying Potter and then all the mudbloods and blood traitors. I can't wait for the Master's call" lucius said with a grin on his face and hatred in his eyes. _

_Draco understood immediately what was happening. He couldn't hear all that, he had to get out of there. He got up and ran out towards the castle and stopped only when he heard his mother calling for him. He just sat on the grass with tears in his eyes not even aware when his mother came and sat next to her and hugged him._

"_I cannot do this anymore pretending to be someone else someone so bad and mean. I have been so rude and hurt her all these years so that my father doesn't hurt her more than that. I have to protect her. I will protect her no matter what happens."_

"_What are you talking about my love? Who are you going to protect?" Narcissa asked his son. She was worried for Draco. It was the first time she saw her son in such a state. But she knew, she knew what was going on with his husband and she decided that she had enough she was not going to let anyone hurt her son anymore._

_Draco was completely lost and couldn't even reply his mother. He didn't know what to say. Tear kept rolling out of his eyes but Narcissa had made his decision. She helped Draco to get up and both made their way to Dumbledore without Lucius seeing them._

_As they arrived near the Gryffindor stand Narcissa called Professor Dumbledore and told him that she needed to talked to him urgently and the professor nodded. Dumbledore on seeing Draco's state asked Hermione and Ron to take him back to the castle and take care of him. Narcissa told him all about Voldemort going to make his come back and that the only way he can be killed was by destroying all the horcruxes. Dumbledore immediately sent Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and the Professor Snape to destroyed the horcruxes to weaken Voldemort so that Harry could kill him. And he himself set off to find Nagini the snake of voldermort. _

_Neville Longbottom having seen Hermione with Draco from a distance, didn't know what happening and feared Draco had done something so he set off after them. He had not seen Ron. Unfortunately as he entered the front door of the school he saw his friends and Draco fight an enormous snake and they were in bad posture. Without thinking he took all the courage he had to throw stone at Nagini. As the stone hit the snake he turned to attack Neville._

"_Shit. What a brilliant idea Neville now what will you do…RUN" Neville thought and he began running toward the lake. He stumbled and fell and landed in some bushes. Nagini was approaching quickly and he was trying to get up when his hand hit something cold- the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He took the sword and beheaded the snake. He was still in state of shock and couldn't believe what he did until he heard some voices calling him.  
>"Good Merlin! Well done Neville you saved us all mate that's the power of a Gryffindor!" Ron yelled out. Hermione just hugged him and was still crying as she was worried. Even Draco had thanked him which was a bit awkward to him.<em>

_In the maze: _

_Harry and Cedric, the only remaining contestants in the maze, arrive at the trophy at the same time, and they both look at each other thinking who will touch it._

"_Go on Potter the trophy is yours, you should take it, you have already save my life twice since we entered the maze and it doesn't really matter we the only two left and no matter what Hogwarts will be winning. That's all that matter for me" Cedric called out._

"_No that's not how it's supposed to work" Harry replied_

_Cedric was still being adamant on harry winning the competition,_

"Both of us" harry said  
>"what?"<br>"we take it at the same time, it will be a Hogwarts history and we'll tie for it"

_And they both agreed. To their big surprise, the trophy turns out to be a portkey, and it takes both boys to a far away graveyard, where a man in a hood carrying a bundle, instantly throws curses toward them and hit Cedric and ties up Harry. _

_The man was Wormtail the one who betrayed his parents. he dropped the bundle he was carrying into a cauldron, as well as ashes from Voldemort's father, blood from Harry's arm, and Wormtail's own right hand. Voldemort resumed his body and rises from the cauldron. The dark lord then pressed the dark mark on Wormtail's arm, and suddenly Death Eaters began appearing in a circle around them. _

_Voldemort challenged Harry to a duel. Harry noticed that Cedric is alive and only hurt. He managed to use the disarming spell on Voldemort just as Voldemort cried "Avada Kedavra!" the killing curse, at Harry. _

_A light emerged from the two wands and met in midair and remained connected but not for long. After sometime Voldemort started shouting as if he was in pain as if someone was killing him pieces by pieces. Before anyone could understand what was happening Harry used the "Avada Kedavra" curse and killed Voldermort. The death eaters were confused and couldn't understand what just happened. Harry took this opportunity to go near Cedric and touch the trophy, thus returning to Hogwarts. _

_Voldermort Was Gone Forever! And the wizarding world was free._

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

-"Harry, hey harry mate where are you lost" Fred was waving his hand in front of his face.

-"Sorry was just thinking about something. What did you just said" harry still puzzled asked Fred.

-"Well I was just asking you if….."  
>POP<p>

-"Albus dear, I thought you would be coming at seven. I'm afraid the dinner is not ready. But I'm sure you're not here for dinner." Molly's voice could be heard. Albus Dumbledore had just apparated in the kitchen of the burrow.

-"Hello Professor" said the two girls. Hearing the voices Fred, George, Ron and harry rushed in the kitchen.

-"Good evening professor" said the boys in unison.

-"Good evening" replied Albus with a smile.

-"you wanted to talk to me Professor?" Harry asked with a confusing look on his face.

-"yes Mr. Potter well lets go to…" Dumbledore was cut off by a loud sound coming from the living room as if something or someone crashed hard on the floor. "….the living room" he finished


	3. Chapter 2

**Reunion-chapter2  
>*******<strong>

_-"Good evening" replied Albus with a smile._  
><span><em>-"you wanted to talk to me Professor?" Harry asked with a confusing look on his face.<em>  
><span><em>-"yes Mr. Potter well lets go to…" Dumbledore was cut off by a loud sound coming from the living room as if something or someone crashed hard on the floor. "….the living room" he finished<em>

* * *

><p>Albus was the first to enter the living room, followed closely by Harry. The Weasleys and Hermione stayed in the kitchen. The weasley twins had their ear stuck on the door but unfortunately Dumbledore casted a silencing spell on the living so that no one could hear. He knew very well how Fred and George are at playing pranks and eavesdropping. Harry however, was not bothered by anything at that very moment he had his eyes on the girl which was on the floor. She had her back turned from Harry.<p>

"oh sweet Merlin its already seven I did not notice, I guess time passed by while talking to Molly. Are you alright child" Albus murmured bending forward to help the girl.

"Its ok Professor, I'm alright just had a bad landing from the portkey" the girl answered and got up to her feet. She was still having her back toward harry and he was very confused as he didn't know who that girl was. He didn't seem to know her. The girl straightened her clothes and then hugged Dumbledore before turning towards Harry. He was shocked when he saw the girl and couldn't saw anything except; "professor is that my mother?"

The girl giggled on hearing those words even if she was also very surprised to see him. He looked just like James Potter. She started to look nervous and glanced toward the door when she heard Molly scolding the boys for trying to eavesdrop.

" well she certainly is not Lillian harry, but before that I think we should let your little friends in so as to make proper introduction and you could be more comfortable." On this he murmured a spell and the door flew open with Molly his hand on her hips scolding Fred and George. "Molly dear I think we should let the kids in here, please make it quick and take a seat each of you"

Happy that they were allowed inside they all rushed into the living room. They were all shocked to see the nervous girl standing next to Dumbledore. Hermione and Ginny greeted her but the three boys just stayed there with their mouth open staring at her. She was a very pretty girl; with long dark auburn hair that stop in the middle of her back. Her hair was almost red not like the Weasleys but still had a little red. She had light complexion with big green eyes just like Harry's eyes and pink lips. She was about 5"6 and was slim but she had the right curves where it was needed. Her cheeks turned bright red at the sight of the three Weasley man.

Dumbledore coughed and then with a smirk on his face he said "well I think Mr. Weasleys you should have a seat all unless you plan on standing there all night."

At that the boys moved, Ron went to sit on the arm of the chair where Hermione was seated and Fred and George sat on either side of Harry on the couch.

"As you have noticed this young lady looks somewhat like your dear friend's Harry's mother. No she is not her mother" Albus sent a stare toward Ron who looked as if he was about to ask something and looking at harry he said " this young lady is you sister Harry , she is your twin sister Theresa Lily Potter" at this they all stared at Theresa who was bright red and Dumbledore continued " Theresa my girl this is your brother Harry"

No one moved or said anything, there was complete silence for some minutes then Hermione got up and went over to Theresa and hugged her " I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, pleased to meet you. Don't feel bad or embarrassed we are all just under the shock."

Theresa was very touched by her act she smiled and hugged her again "thanks I was feeling a bit scared but its ok now thank to you" then one by one all of them went to greet her properly and introduced themselves. She smiled and hugged them. She was feeling better, it was as if she was finally back home. Harry was the last to come and meet her. He just hugged her tightly and they stayed like that for a moment. Even after all these years spent apart, they still had that connection. Theresa was so happy and relieved that tears started coming from her eyes and rolling on her cheeks. Harry help her tight wiping away the tears and kissed her forehead.

"I guess that we don't need to introduce ourselves, do we" Harry said and she smiled and kissed him on the cheeks.  
>"I guess no but still we have so many things to talk about and…I did miss you a lot Harry. I thought you were dead together with mummy and daddy" and she started to cry again and buried her head in his chest. Thinking that they needed some time to talk Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasleys went back in the kitchen.<br>"Shushhh…hey it's ok. We are together now and I promise I will never go away and we will always be together. C'mon we have a lot of time and thing to catch up. Sweet Merlin I didn't even know I had a sister. It feels great and now we will be a family Theresa. We are no longer alone." They sat on the big couch and harry was still holding her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They remained like this. It indeed felt good to have a family but it was amazing to have a twin.  
>Harry's stomach started to growl and turned red when Theresa began laughing.<br>"Come let's go and eat. We can still talk after dinner. Besides, the Professor has already asked Mrs. Weasley the permission for me to stay here."

Harry at once got up n led her sister towards the kitchen. This was the best day of his life. He was no longer an orphan he had a sister-a twin sister.


	4. Chapter 3

DINNER-chapter3

"Come let's go and eat. We can still talk after dinner. Besides, the Professor has already asked Mrs. Weasley the permission for me to stay here."

Harry at once got up n led her sister towards the kitchen. This was the best day of his life. He was no longer an orphan he had a sister-a twin sister.

* * *

><p>Harry pushed the door of the kitchen and let Theresa walk inside. She was amazed by the kitchen, small but cozy. In the middle of the room was a big table with room enough for eight to ten chairs. The professor was already gone. I felt a bit sad as I needed to talk to him. Ron and Ginny was seated at the far end of the long table playing wizard chess. By Ron's face it seemed that Ginny was winning. His face was as red as his hair and seemed annoyed. Hermione was talking, more of whispering to a tall blond boy by the door and were very close to each other; "<em>Maybe he is his boyfriend"<em> thought Theresa. Fred and George were outside flying on their broom. And there was another woman with molly helping her with the dinner. She was quite tall of about 6 feet with long blond hair, she is of pale complexion same as the boy talking to Hermione with dark blue eyes.

"_YES_" roared Ron "_I'm the ALMIGHTY chess player. Bow down to me loser_". He just won the game. No one seemed to notice that we were now in the kitchen. "Dinner's_ on the table. Everyone sit down. Ohh Theresa darling make you at home and don't feel shy. " i_t was then that the others finally realized our presence. Molly's words were like a switch flicked in the boys as they all practically ran to the other end of the table to take their seat. It was very funny; it was as if they had been starving for days. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. I found that very funny let out a giggle which only harry and the blond boy heard. He turned towards me and smirked. "_What a beautiful lady we have here. I must say you are prettier than I was told some minutes ago_" I blushed at his words "_Potter would you mind make the presentations or will I have to do it myself_"

"_No Draco it will be fine"_ harry said pointing to the lady next to molly "_this is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy._" I went over to her to greet her. Despite her cold and arrogant look she had a very warm and motherly personality like Mrs. Weasley. She hugged me_ "call me Cissa or Narcissa as everyone here. No need for formalities, we are all family after all."_

I smiled and said _"Theresa potter, nice to meet you"_ and went to sit down. Fred, Ginny and Ron were seated on one side of the table and George, Hermione, Draco and harry sat across them. There was a place next to Harry so I automatically went to sit near my brother. The blond boy was smiling at me on the other side of Harry. His smile turned into a smirk when he notice that harry was not happy with him smiling at his little sister. _"Draco Malfoy at your service mademoiselle"_ with that he stood up and took my hand and kissed it. I blushed again and presented myself "_Theresa_" . He then winked at Harry before sitting. Hermione and Ginnygiggled when they noticed Harry's behavior; he had turned his hand into a fist and was shooting glares at Draco and told him " _she's my sister so buck off"_

At that we all laughed and the Weasley twins were teasing him about already being protective over me. However, I was happy and reassured deep inside that now I have someone who will look after me and will protect me. I kissed him on the cheek before eating.

At that precise moment Mr. Weasley came home and the introductions were made again. He was very happy to see me but I would say he was happier that harry has found a family. All through dinner everyone kept asking me how my life in America and what I was going to do now. _"Well I think if we start about my life in these 15 years it will be too long maybe another time I can tell you guys. We will have all our time during the summer."_

I felt that they were all disappointed specially Harry. So with a mischievous sneer I said _"however, I can tell you that I will be going to Hogwarts with you guys in some week. My transfer is already done we need to go to the school in some days for the last formalities and to get sorted into a house._" There were shouts from all of them and Harry was hugging so tightly that I couldn't breathe. "_We will truly be together now. I was so afraid you would go back to your old school. I am so happy Essa."_

"_Can't breathe…_" was all I could say and he released me stilled smiling and excited like a kid of 5years who is given a piece of candy. " _ok I understand that you are all very happy but calm down now and have your food_" Narcissa told everyone. We all continued to eat and they all told me how great Hogwarts is. In that small time I came to know everything about that school.

After dinner Ron and Harry helped me to move my luggage which was still in the living room to Ginny and Hermione's current room on the first floor. I grabbed a pajama pants and pink tank top and went to change in the small en suite bathroom. When I got out Harry was still sitting on the bed. I went to sit next to him and we hugged. I could feel tears falling on my shoulder. Finally we moved away from each other I could see the tears and wanted to cry too. It just pained to see him crying. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him and he hugged me to putting his chin on my head and caressing my hair. I decided to change the mood and I was also curious as to how his life was till today.

" _so, Harry tell me what have you been doing all these years. How were uncle Vernon and aunty Petunia? I want to know everything"_


	5. Chapter 4

Revelations -chapter 4

" so, Harry tell me what have you been doing all these years. How were uncle Vernon and aunty Petunia? I want to know everything"

* * *

><p>Theresa watched him as his face expression changed. He was no longer sad, but instead he had a look of disgust and was frowning. She was confused as she was told that his brother was living with her mother's family. She couldn't understand Harry's sudden change of expression. She wanted to ask him but did not want to hurt him. "<em>It's ok harrying if you don't feel like answering. I was just curious as I was told that you lived with mum's family and I have only known our great Aunt Dorea and wanted to know more about my other family<em>" she said sadly.  
>"<em>No, I'll tell Essa<em>" he replied not even looking at her. Instead he glared at his hand, feeling uneasy. But his sister must know, they cannot have secrets from each other. And it was not as if it was a secret; everyone knew how badly the Dudley had treated Harry. Still till now he don't feel good to talk about his childhood, not that he was ashamed but it was too sad and he didn't like to be reminded of his past.

"_Essa since I began to go to Hogwarts, my family had been Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys, my Godfather Sirius and Remus. I didn't want to even think of the Dursleys again_." Theresa sat staring at harry in shock and confusion. Why his brother didn't want to have any relation with the only family he had at that time. Lots of things and ideas were popping in her head but she continued to listen to him.  
>"<em>I didn't know anything about the wizarding world before getting my letter to Hogwarts. They told me that our parents died in a car accident." He took a deep breath before carrying on with the worst part. He didn't know what his sister's reaction will be. "The worst is that they treated me badly as if I was a pet and they had told me that I should be grateful to them for giving me shelter and food and if it were not for them I would have grown up in an orphanage. I lived in a cupboard under the staircase and sometime they wouldn't give me food for days<em>."

He stopped when he saw Essa looking at him with tears in her eyes. They were not looks of pity like everybody else did when someone would know what his childhood was like. Theresa was angry. No, not angry she was furious. "_HOW COULD THEY? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU AND TAKE CARE OF YOU EVEN IF THEY DIDN'T WANT TO LOVE YOU_." She was practically shouting, tears rolling on her cheeks. She felt bad one could even say that she felt a bit guilty that she had a great childhood while his brother was miserable. Harry hugged her and patted her back to soothe her. After some minutes she was quiet but was still fuming.  
>She asked more gently this time avoiding the shouting, "<em>Harry how come no one came to know of what was happening to you? You were THE one who would save our world still no one made an effort to make sure that you were treated right in that house with those bloody muggles<em>."  
>"<em>Actually Dumbledore thought that it would be better for me to stay in the muggle world until I start school and be able to defend myself as I was too fragile as a kid as he told me. Voldermort was not gone completely and his followers could harm me<em>." Harry said sheepishly trying to convince her sister and appease her. But in vain, Theresa was determined to confront Dumbledore. He didn't have the right to decide what to do with them. "_First he separated me and Harry and sent us very far away from each other and hen he let my brother being mistreated for 11 years. How could he! Oh you just wait old man till I tell you my piece of mine tomorrow_" Thought Essa with a smirk.

She didn't want to upset his brother anymore so she got an idea to cheer up his mood. "_hey bro do you want to play a game. It is a bit like the 20 question game but this is called the *ME-YOU QUESTION* where we take turns to ask a question and we both have to answer the same question. Then the opposite player asks another question. It is a game that we invented with my friends in Americ_a." Harry nodded. There was no harm in playing a game and he would have the opportunity to know his twin while having some fun. Essa suggested that since harry just told him how his childhood was so she would do the same and tell him about the lovely Great Aunt Dorea.

"_So Great Aunt Dorea or as I used to call her Dory is the aunt of our dear father and of Sirius. She is from the Black family but she was very nice and had gentle motherly personality. She was lovely with me and told me everything about our parents and you but she never told me you were alive. She was a great lady but she died some days ago due to a heart attack_." She sounded slightly sad and harry resented that and pressed her hand and smiled at her. And she continued, "i_t is hilarious how someone so strong like her died because of an ordinary illness. She was my everything and I was hers, after that her son Tiles, got killed by death eaters when I was 4 years as he refused to be part of their group. Besides these bad phases, me and Dory had a ritual of going to the Mc Donald's every Saturday for lunch when I was at home. And oh she used to make the most delicious chicken and cheese lasagna_." She finished with a giggle.

Harry smiled since he felt the atmosphere was becoming back to normal. "_ok so now it's my turn. Hmmmmmm, let's see what can I ask you_" he said with a very fake evil laughter rubbing his hands together. Theresa couldn't help but burst out laughing. They both laughed and then harry said "_well let's start with basics things so as we get to know each other better. Do you know who your Godfather or Godmother is."_

"_oh Harry I think you will be shock to know who is my Godfather is. I came to know that you hate him with all your heart" she said between chuckles. "He is Severus Snape as he was a very good friend of mum. Well Dory told me about him but couldn't meet him personally_" Harry gasped at her with his mouth slightly open " _no way you are joking right_". "_No am very serious about that_" said Essa trying not to laugh on his face. "_well I guess I will have to deal with him since he will be someone important for you unless you don't want him in your life_" said harry trying to brainwash her. Essa sent him a glare and he stopped right then. "_And you have guess Sirius is my Godfather. Hey wait it will be fun to see both of them in a room and being civil to each other because of us_" he also laughed out with his sister.

_" ok my turn. So hmm, your favorite color_" asked Essa. Harry smiled and answered red like the Gryffindor color. _"Mine's pink"_ said Essa. They continued like that asking each other question. It was past midnight and everyone was feeling sleepy and the two girls, Hermione and Ginny headed to their room. They opened the door slowly to find the twins sitting and laughing about some things on the bed. Harry saw them and went to kiss her sister on the cheeks to wish her goodnight and did the same for Hermione but simply said an awkward goodnight to Ginny and they both blushed. "Could there be something between these two I need to find out later" Theresa thought before going under her covers and said goodnight to the two girls and switch off the light.


	6. Chapter 5

Angry Theresa - Chapter 5

That morning Theresa woke up at seven o'clock since she had a meeting with the Headmaster Dumbledore concerning her transfer to Hogwarts. Also she had to go shopping as the next day was a very special day for her and her twin brother. Tomorrow would be their fifteen birthday. She pulled off the blankets still yawning. She stretched her arms and legs and got out of bed to make her way to the small en-suite bathroom annex to the girls room. She pushed the door and entered the room. It was a small room with light violet tiles in the ground with a higher shade of violet on the wall.

"_Good morning Theresa. You had a good sleep"_ Essa turned and saw that Hermione closing the door of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She smiled and replied _"morning. I slept like a baby and what about you. By the way you can call me Essa"_. Hermione smiled back and walking toward the bedroom said _"me too. See you downstairs for the breakfast Essa"_ and disappeared from the doorframe into the bedroom. Essa went to a small cupboard near the door and grabbed a white towel and went to shower.

* * *

><p>Hermione went over to her trunk and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white tank top and got dressed. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, put on her flat black shoes and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She arrived molly was already cooking the breakfast. Hermione went to sit on a chair at the far end of the table near the windows. After some ten minutes she was joined by Theresa who came to sit beside her.<p>

"_Good morning Mrs. Weasley. That smell lovely_." she greeted with a big smile. "_Good morning, my dear child. __I'm happy to see that you are an early riser unlike your brother_." She said with a grin. "_Here, has some food_" she handed Essa a plat full of bacon, scramble eggs, toasts, sausages and a blueberry muffin. _"Thank you Mrs. Weasley_" she replied politely even if she didn't know how she would finish all her breakfast.

Seeing the look on her face Hermione could tell what was going on Essa's mind. She giggled and whispered to her "_eat whatever you can and then give the rest to one of the boys. They will be here soon and they always look famished even after two plates of breakfast_." Essa smiled and muttered "_thanks_" with a wink. The two girls were eating and talking when a big brown owl entered the kitchen through the window and flew to Essa. She took the letter attached to its feet and gave it a piece of bread as reward.

She examined the parchment and frowned. Hermione asked her "_what's wrong Essa. Are you ok_".  
><em>-"yes it is Professor Dumbledore she wants me to meet him at 9:30 in his office to discuss my admission in Hogwarts and to have my sorting done and things like that<em>."

At the same time two red haired twins entered the kitchen. _"Dear mother and beautiful ladies, good morning_" she said taking a bow in front of their mother and Hermione and Theresa. The two girls giggled and greeted them in return. Mrs. Weasley looked at them with one eyebrow raised and they smiled back like idiots and went to sit down and started to take everything putting them on their plates. _"Are you not eating these"_ George asked Essa pointing to the remaining bacon and sausages on my plate. I said no and he grabbed my plate and put the food into his plate. Fred did the same with what was left in Hermione's plate.

It was already 9 o'clock and the others were still asleep so Essa asked Hermione if she would like to accompany her to meet Dumbledore and then go shopping for a gift for Harry. _"Of course Essa, we could go to diagon alley for shopping after meeting the professor. We will be meeting some friends over there later in the evening. Harry was going to ask you to accompany us later in the day."_

"_It will be great. Let me get changed and grab my purse then we can go"_ replied Essa. She ran up the stairs to get into Ginny's room which now became the *girls room*. She changed into a pale blue knee length skirt and white long sleeved blouse with white ballerina flat shoes. As she got out of the room she was saw harry coming out of Ron's room. He smiled as he saw her sister but he was still sleepy.

"_Good morning sleepyhead_" she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheeks. "_Morning lil sissy. Are you going somewhere_" harry asked, still yawning. "_Yes, I have a meeting with the Professor Dumbledore at 9:30 in his office. I got his letter this morning asking me to come to Hogwarts and Hermione is coming with me. You were still sleeping so I asked her._" Essa told him. As they were descending the stairs they noticed Hermione was waiting for Essa in front of the fire place. Theresa said goodbye to her twin and at exactly 9:27 they both flooed to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>As usual, Essa stumbled on her foot and fell down while getting out of the fire place. Hermione chuckled and helped her to stand up. Essa ran her hand over her clothes to remove some dirt. The fire place was situated near the stairs outside the Headmaster's office so, mione led the way to Dumbledore's office. She raised her hand and was about to knock on the door when they heard Dumbledore calling<br>_"You may come in."_  
><em><strong>how does he does that<strong>_thought Theresa. She turned to see mione sneering back at her. The girls pushed the door to enter the vast office to find the professor sitting behind a large desk. He got up and greeted the girls. _"Hello Miss Potter and, ah, Miss Granger. __Good to see you both. Please have a seat."_ With a wave of his hand two chairs materialized in front of the desk.

Theresa grimaced and went over to the chairs. She was trying to control her anger but in vain, Dumbledore could perceive that something was troubling her and he knew exactly what it was. _"Well I was thinking of discussing your admission first but I think you have other things on your mind that you wish to share with me. Am I right Theresa?"  
><em>_**like hell yeah bloody old man I will make sure to get my answers and have justice done finally to my brother.**_ She was thinking when Dumbledore was talking. She was shaking with anger not being able to control her frustration. _"HOW COULD YOU. YOU KNEW HE WOULD COME OVER TEY YOU DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT US. THEN YOU SEPERATED US DO YOU EVEN REALISE HOW HE HAD SUCH A BAD TIME. THEY MISTREATED HIM. HE WAS BEATEN NOT FED."_ Essa was yelling. Hermione who was beside her was shocked and confused she just kept looking back and forth between the headmaster and her friend. _**Wow she's really Harry's twin with that temper she has**_ thought mione. Dumbledore however was quite calm; he did appeared a bit upset but on the whole he was quite calm.

"_Theresa my dear your anger is justified…"  
>"LIKE HELL IT IS"<em> she shouted again before Dumbledore could finish his sentence.  
><em>" please hear me out first Theresa"<em> she nodded not at all agreeing. She wanted to shout at him more but preferred to listen to what he had to say. And Dumbledore continued "_yes as I was saying you have all the right to be angry. Yes I did knew about what would happen but your parents placed their faith in the wrong person and he turned out to be unfaithful to you parents and sold their whereabouts to Voldemort. And before I could reach over there everything was over."_ Essa was about to say something but before that she was cut off by Dumbledore _"I think it will be better if you could see it yourself maybe you will understand my decisions better"_ he said waving his hand toward a tall cupboard and a big round shaped object was flying in their direction. When it reached up to Dumbledore's height, he grabbed it and put it on his table.

Essa and Hermione realized it was a pensieve and looked up at the headmaster waiting for him to say or do something. He placed his wand to his head and removed a slivery thread and put it into the pensieve. "_Now my child this is a pensieve. It will ONLY show you the memories and you will be able to watch everything but will not be able to touch anything or change anything. Is that clear_" he paused and looked at Theresa. She nodded and he continued "_good. let me warn you that there are some scenes which will be very painful for you and I suggest that if you have no problem to let Miss Granger here accompany you on this journey to your past if we can call it so_" he looked sad and sorry that he had to do this and hurt this child again as if 15years away from his brother was not enough.

Essa turned to look at her friend to ask her to come with her. She did not had to say anything, Hermione smiled and said "it will be an honor to be with you Essa" Essa smiled back and they both dipped their finger in the watery substance and the second after they were surrounded by darkness.

**Then they saw that they were on a hilltop and that there was a young man ****panting and pacing. He seems to be waiting for something. Hermione recognizes the man and whispers to Theresa "this is the Professor Snape. But he looks younger" just then a jet of white light flies through the air and Snape,****disarmed****, drops to his knees. Dumbledore appears and asks him what message he has brought from Lord Voldemort. Snape replies and admits that he has relayed everything he heard of the****prophecy ****from****Trelawney ****to Voldemort and that Voldemort believes the chosen child is Lily's son. He informed the professor that Voldemort plans to hunt down and kill the entire family. He also confesses that he has begged Voldemort to only spare Lily's life. Dumbledore is disgusted by Snape's request to Voldemort to spare only Lily's life without ****taking into account her husband, son or her daughter who is also her goddaughter. Ashamed at being reprimanded, Snape then pleads with Dumbledore to hide the entire family. Surprising Snape, Dumbledore asks him what he will give in return. After a long moment, Snape replies, "Anything."**

**With that the memory fades away leaving Theresa in shock. she could not believe it; her god father was in love with her mother and he actually asked to only spare her mum's life. Did he not love her-her own goddaughter . Hermione grabbed her hand to comfort her. Essa smiles and the scene changes and they are now in Dumbledore's office. **

**Snape, completely broken, is sitting lifelessly on one chair and Dumbledore standing over him. Snape asks Dumbledore, with tears flowing down his cheek, why he failed to keep Lily and her family safe. Dumbledore replies that they put their faith in the wrong person, much as Snape had in trusting Voldemort to spare Lily's life. He says that the twins are alive and that Harry is indeed the little boy from the prophecy. Dumbledore tells him that if he truly loved Lily, he will help protect Harry when Voldemort returns. Snape reluctantly agrees. He makes Dumbledore promise never to tell anyone that he is protecting James Potter's son, ever. Then he seems to come back to reality and ask where the children are. **

**With a whirl of color everything changes again and Snape and Dumbledore are now standing at what Hermione realized was the****Yule Ball and told Theresa were they were and what happened that year. Despite her sorrow, Theresa could not help but realized how his brother was looking stunning in his black tuxedo and smiled. She then smirked and told Hermione "Oh My God mione you are absolutely lovely and i'm sure you the boys had eyes only for you at night". Hermione's cheeks were slightly pink. Just then Snape tells Dumbledore that ****Karkaroff's ****Mark ****is becoming darker as well and that he plans on fleeing if the Mark burns. When Dumbledore asks if Snape is tempted to do the same, Snape denies it and says he is not a coward and that he made a promise to himself to be by Harry's side and look after him even if he was James' boy. Dumbledore smiled pleased with his answer. this time not only Dumbledore was pleased but Essa was relieved to find that his Godfather actually cared for his brother and that maybe he did lover as well even if she do not know her.**

**Again the scene changes and they find Dumbledore and Snape standing in the middle of the ruins of a broken house. Then they realized it was the Potter Cottage or what was left from it. Tears were flowing down Theresa's cheeks and she felt a pain in her stomach. Mione hugged her by the waist to reassure her and smooth her. They could hear Dumbledore telling Snape to take Theresa to America and that he would take Harry to the Dursleys. And that it was the best thing to do as followers of Voldemort was still out there and wanted to kill the children. With a swivel of color the memory changed once more. They were still at the potter's cottage but Snape was not there nor was Harry or Theresa. Dumbledore and a young man who Essa recognizes as Remus Lupin, his father's best friend and an elderly woman were fighting some five masked man. Then Hermione explained to her that the woman was the Professor McGonagall and that the masked men were the death eaters, follower of Voldermort. **

**The memory changed for a fifth time displaying Dumbledore and the professor McGonagall in an alley at night and McGonagall was holding what a little boy. She seems to be ****anxious and turned to the Headmaster with questioning eyes. "He will be fine Minerva they are Lily's family they will take care of him. And I have written a letter to them explain to them the situation. It is better for this young hero to be hidden from the Wizarding world but he will be back soon to our school" she seems reassured at his words. But Theresa was fuming even Hermione was upset as she knew what Harry went through in his childhood. But Hermione was still holding her hand to reassure her that now everything was fine and that Harry is not very happy.**

**The background changed yet again and Hermione knew this scene. It happened before her and said happily to Theresa **_**"you will love this scene"**_**. And Hermione started to explain to her that they were at the King Cross station at the end of their first year. Harry was very sad to have to go back to the Dursleys but Dumbledore said that since he was not of age he had to go there. He is by Vernon's side and is listening to him how the wizard and witches are mad creatures. Aunt petunia looks terrified and is holding Dudley close to her. Uncle is still shouting at Harry but Dumbledore apparates behind Harry and places a hand on his shoulder asking him if everything is fine. Harry nodes and the Headmaster presents himself as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and begins to reprimand then as to Harry's mistreat since baby, then he threatens the Dursleys that if harry is not treated with care and respect as from now he will hex them all to oblivion. He winks at harry and walks away leaving the Dursleys petrified and Harry was smiling.**

This was the last memory and they were back to their current time in Dumbledore's office. Theresa was confused and slightly ashamed for shouting at the headmaster. "Professor I owe you my apologies. I now understand that it was not easy for you and that you did what you thought the best at that time even if I do not agree with them" she said with a scowl by putting an emphasis on her last words. Dumbledore simply smiled at her. "and thank you for making things better for Harry when you found out that the was not treated well." This time she was genuinely smiling. Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "if all this is sort out why don't we proceed to discuss your transfer and admission."

"yes please" replied Theresa excited.

"Good. Miss Granger would you please floo to Minerva from the fire place for me here are some floo powder. The password is _**Leo."**_ he said handing her over a small brown pouch. Hermione nodded and got up to take the small bag and walked toward the fireplace.

"So Theresa I have already owled your old headmistress, Professor Halliwell and explaining the situation over here. She was very sorry to hear about you great aunt. The good news is that your transfer process is almost completed and will be completed once you will be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. I'm sure you must know about the houses already. We will complete that step once the deputy headmaster will be here. Oh here she is already with Miss Granger." At his word, Theresa turned to see Hermione with an elderly strict looking woman.  
>"Professor you called me" asked the professor<br>"yes Minerva I need you to be here for the sorting of freshly transferred student from Salem witches' institute, Miss Potter here who will be with us as from this year." He said looking at her. She was astonished as she had not noticed who the girl was. "Good Merlin. Miss Potter you said. You mean she is our LiLy and James' little baby and me who thought it was surely Miss Weasley who was here. "  
>"Let me introduce correctly you to Theresa Lily Potter, the twin sister of Harry and the daughter of our dear Lily and James and Miss Potter this is the Professor McGonagall who is the deputy headmaster and the head of Gryffindor. She also teaches transfiguration. " said Dumbledore said with a smirk. Professor McGonagall got embarrassed and her cheeks to a bright shade of red<p>

"it must be the red hair" Hermione whispered to Theresa between giggles and they both giggled together. They stopped only when Dumbledore asked Theresa to sit on the chair in front of Minerva with the sorting hat in her hand. She obeyed and went over to McGonagall and sat down and she placed the hat on her head.

"Ah Miss Potter at last, we have been waiting for you since ages. Good good let us see now where to put you. Certainly not in Hufflepuff. I can see lots of mischievous and wicked ways to have your ways around. That's very Slytherin. You are also very smart and intelligent; you can be of competition to Miss Granger so maybe Ravenclaw. Difficult, a very difficult choice. There's more, I can sense loyalty and yes loads and loads of bravery and desire to help and defend you dears ones. Let's see, GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Hermione was jumping up and down and clapping her hand like a kid of five years in a candy shop. Even the two professors seemed delighted. Essa was so thrilled that she removed the hat and went to hug Hermione and they were both jumping and shouting and laughing.  
>"Now girls stop this racket I understand you are very happy but you must calm down. The Headmaster still need to talk to Miss Potter" said McGonagall trying to appear strict but just could not stop smiling herself.<p>

"Well your admission is now completed so I guess it is wise to say Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Potter. You will receive your letter soon along with your brother and the rest of the Weasleys about your books and other necessary things. And as for your account at the Gringotts bank it's time to hand in your keys" he said handing in a golden key to Theresa. "The rest you know how to take out your money and other things" Theresa nodded as she was often gone there with Aunt Dorea. "Good. Well with that I think it's over unless you need to ask something" he waited for Theresa to reply and she shook her head in a "NO" he continued "we will meet in one month then. GoodDay"  
>"Goodbye Professor Dumbledore. Goodbye Professor McGonagall" both girls said together and they got out of the office.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Diagon Alley

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Professor Dumbledore. Goodbye Professor McGonagall" both girls said together and they got out of the office.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Theresa got out of the office and used the floo network outside Dumbledore's office to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was the first to go. The leaky Cauldron was not a familiar place for Essa and sometimes there can be some undesirable persons in that bar. Theresa went just after Hermione. When she got out of the floo, she dusted out the dirt from her dress and look around for Hermione. For a famous place, the bar was dark and scruffy. She was standing near the bar talking to the bar man. Theresa walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned and smiled at her. "<em>Got to go Tom, bye<em>" Hermione said to the barman and the two girls made their way toward the back of the shop to go to diagon alley.

Hermione tapped the wall and it open to the diagon alley. Essa was quite surprised. She had never been here before. It was nothing like the magical shopping village of New-York. Back in America there huge towers much similar to the muggles architecture. But in diagon alley there were many shops and no sight of any tower. They stepped into the crowded alley. "_We will be meeting Harry Ron Ginny and some friends at the __Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor in about 2 hours. I was thinking of __buying a gift for Harry and Neville then we can wait for them at Florean Fortescue's. and if we have some time we can go to Flourish and blotts"_

"_this sound like a good plan and I will need your help to find a nice present for Harry since you're his best friend_."

"_Of course Essa"_ Hermione winked at her. _"why not something related to quidditch. Personally I do not understand how these boys' passion for the sport" _Said Hermione in an annoying voice and a dull face_._

"_oh you don't like quidditch mione"_ asked Essa slightly disappointed because she loved the game. Back in her old school she was even in the school team as Chaser.

"_not really. It's not that I don't like it. It is simply that I do not understand the purpose of that game but I always watch the match when Gryffindor is playing at school mostly to encourage Harry_." Essa was watching her as her cheeks turned red. "_well I have never told anyone but I am not good at flying. I'm scared of heights. NO I'm terrified of heights actually_" Hermione admitted.

"_you don't have to be ashamed mione it is fine"_ essa said with a smile. They continued to talk all the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Apart from the quidditch the girls found out that they had a lot in common. They both liked to study and are most likely to follow the rules and regulations of their respected schools and actually they are to follow rules about everything but are very often they are made to break some rules by their friends. In Hermione's case it is about Harry and Ron and Theresa always followed her best friend Sabrina in her crazy ideas at their previous schools. They were also very loved reading. Essa was also very fond of cats and dogs as were Hermione. Most importantly the two girls loved Harry more than anything.

Even if they met only for one day, they felt as if they knew each other for years. Hey soon became very close. Hermione was very for having a good girl friend with which she could share her girly things. She did have Harry and Ron but they were boys and the two didn't really share her ideas when it comes to study. Even if she knew Ginny for three years now they were good friends but not that close.

Soon they arrived at the shop. When they entered Theresa felt as she was in her universe and looking at everything like a little girl but Hermione was not so amazed she was in fact bored and uninterested. She was here only for essa and to find a gift for Harry.

Even after looking around the whole shop essa didn't find anything to buy for harry. "_There is nothing special that I would want to give him here_" said Essa boringly. Hermione turned to find her looking dreamlessly over the quidditch articles. She had to suppress a chuckle. Essa was looking exactly as harry when he does not find something that he is looking for. _These two really have a lot in common_ thought Hermione.

"_why don't you give him something more personal. Something which could be related to you two or something connected to your past"_  
><em>"that's a brilliant idea and I think that I know exactly what to give him now that you suggested this<em>." She said happily. " _you know what mione I think we are going to be great friends" and she hugged her. "so mione what are you going to give him"_

_" I am hesitating between giving him another book and sweets or something else. Something which I still has no idea what it will be"_

_"what about those dragon leather gloves for quidditch. Dragon gloves are quite rare to find you know and If I'm not mistaken red is the Gryffindor color right?_" she said pointing to some gloves on the shelves behind Hermione.

"_hey my dear lady you still do not know your future house color. This is something outrageous you know_" Said Hermione faking a hurt expression before laughing along with essa. They noticed the shopkeeper looking at them sternly and quickly asked him for the gloves. They even decided to have Harry's initials graved on the gloves. Hermione paid five galleons and eleven Knuts to the shopkeeper and they left the shop.

Checking her pocket watch, Hermione said "w_e still had one and half hour before meeting the others. What do you want to do? Some window shopping_?"

"_actually I'm a bit tired with all the crowd. Why not go to flourish and blotts and have some calm and reading a bit"_

_"great idea"_  
>they made their way in the alley full of people toward the small book shop. When they entered the shop both mione and essa had smile on their face. " e<em>ssa do you want to go to any section in particular?"<em>

"_not really I just want to have a look around and see f I find something interesting."_

_"ok then. I will be seeing you later. I want to see if they have new books on charms and spells"_

"_ok_" was the only answer essa uttered. She was already lost in the books. She kept walking in the rows between the shelves, passing her hand on the books and looking at the titles. Soon she was in the herbology section. She was still looking at the books when she found an interesting book on exotic plants of islands in the Indian Ocean. She was quickly attracted to that book as she has wanted to visit Mauritius, one the islands in the Indian Ocean since Sabrina her best friend was there on holiday and she kept praising that island. Unfortunately the book was on the top shelf and she was too short to grab it.

It was one of the many things that made the charm of the shop, it was that one could not do magic in the shop so as to preserve old and precious books from being damaged. Theresa looked around and saw no sales person around to help her. she found a ladder nearby and climbed to fetch the book. She was so excited about the book that she did not placed the ladder properly. She was on the top of the ladder but the book was still some distance away from her to the left. She stretched out her hand to grab it and was finally happy when she got it. But suddenly due to the fact that the ladder was not placed correctly, she lost her balance. She just closed her eyes when she found herself falling. Instead of the cold floor she felt a warm embrace, strong hands holding her. She opened her eyes to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- a stranger not so stranger

Instead of the cold floor she felt a warm embrace, strong hands holding her. She opened her eyes to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

Her eyes were locked with the stranger's eyes. It as if she had forgotten about everything else. When she realized that the boy was holding her in bridal style she blushed. The boy smiled and put her down carefully.

"Are you fine?" asked the boy.  
>"yyyy- yes. I'm fine" Theresa could hardly speak. She was not able to find her voice. "And thank you for saving me from falling" she almost as red as her hair. She could not understand why she was blushing so much. She had never felt this way toward any boy before.<p>

"it was my pleasure" The boy winked and handed Essa her book. Just then she heard mione calling her.  
>"I have to go. Goodbye." She hurried and went to find Hermione. She was feeling so stupid. She wanted to just to go away she was all red from blushing. <em>Oh c'mon Essa you didn't have to blush like that. You sounded like a stupid retarded girl. It's just a simple boy who prevented you from falling. A simple boy with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair with muscular arms… <em>she was lost in her thoughts. She passed before Hermione without noticing her. Mione nearly had to shout to get her attention.

"At last Essa. Where were you lost? You passed in front of me and I had to shout to get your attention. Anyways come we have get going or we will late. The others must be waiting for us."

Theresa blushed again and told Hermione all about what happened with the boy in the book shop while making their way in the mass of people. When they got there Harry and the Weasleys were already there along with three other girl and two other boys. Hermione was the one to speak. " so sorry have you guys been waiting since long."

"we just arrived don't worry mione. How are you?" the first boy with dark complexion asked.  
>"and who is that pretty angel with you mione, care to make the presentations" the other boy with dandy hair asked.<br>"if I were you Finnegan I would shut it or else scar headed will kill you like he killed Voldemort" came a voice from behind the two girls. They turned to see Draco walking toward them with a smirk.

"and why does he have to be here" asked Dean the dark boy.

"yeah why did you call him" Ron was sulking as usual.

"oh shut it Ronald he is here because he is our friend too now and it is not as if you don't see him every day at your place" Hermione scolded him.

"Stop it guys Malfoy and Hermione care to tell us who is the girl" said one of the girls. Dean and Seamus were still staring at Essa as if she was some sort of creature. Theresa giggled and the others girls rolled their eyes.

"ok you two stop right now or I'll hex you to oblivion" Harry nearly shouted. And everyone laughed. "let's sit down when Neville will be here I will make the introduction and Theresa you will sit by Luna and me" he said patting the seat between him and the blond girl. Essa smiled and went over to the empty seat and kissed his brother on the cheek.

" hey guys am late sorry got caught up in the book store"

Essa froze. She knew that voice from somewhere. She just heard that voice some minutes ago in the book store. She turned to see his brother's friend who just came and as soon as she saw him she blushed again. But just time not only Essa but the boy's cheek were a little pink too when he noticed her. But he smiled and turned to find a seat. Unfortunately the only seat available was that in front of Essa. Everyone greeted him and Essa just smiled coyly.

"now even Neville is here so you can tell us Harry" asked Seamus impatiently and everyone chuckled.  
>"well my dear and closest friend please meet my twin sister Theresa Potter. She was living in America and now she will be here with me" everyone except the Weasleys Draco and Hermione was shocked. The boys had their mouth hanged open. And the girls were smiling and saying how they were happy for Essa and Harry.<p>

"close your mouths now. A fly could get into your moth and you are looking like idiots" Draco was laughing loudly.

"And she will be like a sister to you two also" said Harry pointing to Seamus and Dean.  
>"that's not fair Harry and why you don't say anything to Neville" Dean was protesting.<br>"simply because he was not drooling over Essa when he came" replied Harry mockingly

"now now let's introduce the others to Theresa correctly" said the blond girl next to me. " me I am Luna lovelygood." Pointing to the two girls next to Fred and George she said "this is Angelina and Katie bell. As you have guess these two are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and he is Neville" she said pointing to the boy boy in front of Essa.

" nice to meet you all and I hope we will become good friends over this year at school"

"you are coming to Hogwarts" asked Katie

"of course I don't want to be away from my brother. And I met Dumbledore this morning and he said that everything if finalized and I will get my letter soon" and she giggled along with Hermione.

"so did you get sorted ? please tell me you are in Slytherin please so that I am not the only snake with these lions" Draco asked and Hermione punched him in his arm. " ouch mione that hurts. Not that I am complaining but it is nice to have so Slytherin company unlike the other idiots in my house you know"

" sorry to disappoint you draco honey but you are going to be the only snake among us lions" and she winked at Draco. Essa really liked Draco. He was not as moody as Ron and he was quite funny. She liked him almost like Harry like a brother.

" oh my god you're in Gryffindor. That's like my little sister I am so proud of you this is so amazing" Harry was all exited. Everyone congratulated Essa and ordered for their ice creams.

No one notice the way Neville was looking at Essa and thinking about his future days at school.

_**Neville POV **_

Neville was lost in his thoughts _That girl she is really beautiful. She has some kind of special natural beauty. She was not like the others. I wonder why she went away so quickly. I would love to know a bit more about her_.

Looking at his watch he noticed that he was very late and his friends were waiting for him at the ice cream parlor.

He made his way in the crowd and quickly noticed his friends at their table. He walked over there and "hey guys am late sorry got caught up in the book store"

Just then bright green eyes met with his and he recognized the girl from the book store. She was sitting between Harry and Luna.

_Who is she?_

_Maybe she is a friend or relative of someone. I don't care who she is but I am very happy to see her again. And this time I must ask her name_.

_Just then Harry introduced her as her sister her twin above all but thank god he did not said that I must see her as my sister as he did with Dean and Seamus. I'm relieved. She is going to Hogwarts. I wonder in which house she will be I hope she will not be with the snakes as Malfoy is stating. Thank god this is even better she is in wait she just called Malfoy the ferret HONEY. Could there be something between them. No no way Draco loves someone else. still they are too friendsly but why am I feeling angry that she is friendly with malfoy I can't wait to see how school is going to be with her. _


End file.
